One person changes forever
by AquaBubbles
Summary: Bella for as long as she could remeber was abused- physically, verbally, you name it! Until one day she meets a Edward, the vampire that changes her life forever. Ehhhh summary ... great story
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**Bella sighed. She knew what was coming. It happened everyday as long as she could remember. She dreaded going home from school, she just**

**wished that the subjects were never-endless. Going home wasn't the worst thing Bella experienced… Her parents were the absolute worst on her list**

**and the abuse they gave her scared her life.**


	2. The pain

**Pain **

_Bella's P.O.V_

**I sighed, "Here we go she thought, just another dreaded day." As soon as I had walked in my dad, Charlie was drinking straight out of a wine bottle. Quickly I ducked my head as the previous glass bottle was thrown towards my head, glass shattering with the impact**_**. **__" Youhhh nooogood sl-l-lut of a daughter! Give me some dinner!"_** I rushed over grabbed him something from the fridge and tried to escape, still with my hardest effort forth, I had ran into Renee my mom. **_"Hey! What do you think of this dress, this hot chick has a date."_** Clearly she was drunk… way drunk. **_"Umm… yes I love it."_** Silence. **_"You little liar of a thing…"_** I stuttered **_"I-I-I love it really sincerely."_** Without hearing a word I said, I was told to go to my room, lots of cussing involved. Up the stairs my feet had carried me effortlessly.**

**I started to do my homework… ughhh history. Besides what just happened previously, I was happy as I looked out the window. The house next door has been sold and finally she might have something to look at other than the simple structure. I grabbed one pillow and my books and hopped on to part of the roof. I enjoyed the sun behind the rail I had put to prevent me from falling. I was completely concentrated on my work until I heard a window open. Oh someone was next door. The most beautiful guy I had ever seen was next door. He was pale with coppery brown hair and really huge muscles**_. "Hi, I'm Edward, Edward Cullen."_** I introduced my self but then heard my room door open. **_"I have to go!"_** I shouted as my father came in. I jumped into my room as he grabbed fistfuls of my hair and beat me with his leather belt. I felt warm liquid pour down my back as I got a painful kick in the stomach. I remember my mom had come in too as my head was banged against the floor.**

**I opened my eyes and didn't realize where I was… **


	3. Meeting an angel

**Meeting an Angel**

_Bella's P.O.V_

I open my eyes to light. Was I in heaven? Duh, obviously not. It was a doctor's light. I heard a velvety voice, "Bella wake up!" I knew he would cry soon so I slowly sat up. "Edward?" "Oh! Bella!" I was crushed by his embrace.

We both walked to his room. He explained to me the situation that my parents had abused me, and if I wanted he could help. Ugh its just the usual thing I thought. I told him ok as yawned. He curled me up with his cold, marble hands and carried me into the house. I was tucked into bed, and my parents had gone out after I lied in heaps on the floor.

_Edward's P.O.V_

Bella looked out her window, guessing what to wear to school. I opened my window and told her not to go to school. "I HAVE to Edward, you know my parents, they would freak… I'd be broken all over again." "OK. I'll take you to school." She agreed and went off to change. She didn't know she wasn't going to school, I'd take her somewhere to ditch. She just couldn't do all the work at school.

_Bella's P.O.V_

Edward took me to dinner… frikkin' dinner! We had talked and he took me home. I insisted he didn't go in, he let me go. I heard sobs as I walked in. My father was clearly not home. I cuddled her, but on the inside I had no sympathy for her. She cried through her speech, "He left, he's not coming back." He left you because you date every guy at the bar… duh. I comforted her and she went off to her room. I had started on my science homework when she came back in with her super short black dress and 5 inch heels. "OK girly, I'm gonna go on my date!" "No." "Scuse me you little failure of a daughter I'm your mother and you cant tell me what to do." "You were just crying you shouldn't go…" " You little slut you have 10 minutes to get out of my house." "M-m-mom why!" "Don't you dare call me your mother!"

I ran to my room as I saw Edward packing through the window. He simply said they preferred a house down a few blocks. I took his address and packed a few things and ran out the door. I breathed as I got to the end of the street. Crying in misery I slowly made my way to Edward's new house.


	4. A new family

**New Family**

_Edward's P.O.V_

Three little hits on our front door was all it took for me to run to get it. _"Bella!_

_Why are you here… and why are you crying?" "I was kicked out of the house after_

_I told my mom not to go out after being drunk and crying."_ That was all I could

make out of her mumbles and crying. After introducing Bella to my parents

Carlisle and Esme took her in as their own child…. that I had had a crush on. ( ) I

took her to my room which I told her she could sleep here. The couch was all I

could offer after all I didn't use it. I was a vampire… and I couldn't hide that from

Bella no longer.

_Bella's P.O.V_

I sat there as Alice started getting clothes and this for me online. But Edward said 

not to worry that Carlisle was a doctor and his pay was definitely enough.

Although everything was going hectic in the room to set me up with everything I

"needed" according to the Cullens. I still knew something was wrong and Edward

had sensed it too. Alice left to her room to continue her online shopping while 

Edward took a deep breath as he slowly walked up and down his room and finally 

sat down next to me.


	5. Vampire Explanation

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Author's note!**

**Reviews would be nice, but I do not need them for me to continue writing. Plus, Most of my chapters are shorter, but I update almost **

**every day, sometimes twice a day. I will make up the shortness of my chapters on the weekends. : ) Ideas are appreciated and thanks for reading… **

**NOW FOR THE CHAPTER!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Vampire Explanation**

_Edward's P.O.V_

"_Bella…" "Just rip the band-aid off, it cant be any worse than it is already." "I know_

_but I'm not who you think I am Bella."_ I lifted her chin up, _"I'm a vampire…"_ I

myself pulled away in disgust in myself. It took a few seconds for her to process it. 

"_It's Ok. I will leave you alone if you .." "Edward,"_ she cut me off in her tiny voice,

_"don't leave me, I don't care what you are, you mean a lot to me." _I cuddle her to

me as I thought this would go harder. She sobbed and I laid her down on the

futon. _"Don't leave me Edward." _I lied down next to her.

I laid next to her without a breath for a long time. _"Edward… are you dead?"_ I

chuckled _"No. I'm a vampire after all I don't have to breathe, I'm almost unable to_

_be killed unless I'm burned, and I shouldn't exist. After all I am 100 years old."_

"_Oh,"_ that's all she said I guess it took a really long time because we played the

question and answer game back and forth until… _"Bells, I think you should sleep,  
><em>

_your not going to school tomorrow, but you need to get your rest, we have_

_paperwork to do and other things. Make yourself comfortable my Bella."_

Immediately after that she said Ok. And wrapped her arms around me and fell

asleep. At first it felt awkward as she touched me, but I was genuinely happy.

**God I thought: I'm falling for her. **

_Bella's P.O.V _

I awoke to wonderful smells in the kitchen as I remembered I was at Carlisle's and

Esme's home. I grabbed a white Bob Marley t-shirt and my reggae Jamaican poofy

dance pants and went down stairs. "Good Morning!" I said as I quickly kissed his 

cheek. He was surprised but enjoyed it. I sat at the table, I had noticed Jasper,

Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice were gone and so were the parents. I helped myself to

breakfast. _"Edward… why aren't you eating?"_ A few seconds of silence later she

said _"Oh. Yeah you're a vampire…"_ He quickly responded, _"And no, I don't drink  
><em>

_human blood, I only hunt animals. Me and my family consider that vegetarian, as _

_a joke."_

_Edward's P.O.V_

After Bella ate I cleaned up in un-human speed and took her upstairs to my room.

I placed her on my lap as we sat on my couch. _"Bella I need to explain something. I  
><em>

_said we had paperwork today, but I changed my mind. I don't want you to be part _

_of our family as my sister." _Her eyes brimmed with tears, _"It's because I love you,  
><em>

_and I wouldn't want you to be my sister for the amount of love I feel towards you."  
><em>

She grabbed me with a force that would be choking for a human, but she knew

she couldn't hurt me. She let go and smiled at me.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Edward's P.O.V _

"_Bella come on… get dressed, it's a date, it has to be official."_ She smiled her

gorgeous pearly whites and hopped off the bed. I waited for her downstairs. She

came out with a blue dress that made me gasp. Yes, I gasped. I grabbed her by her

hand and opened the door for her to the car. Apparently the whole vampire

reflexes freaked her out as I went at one crazy speed. When we went there she 

ordered mushroom ravioli. The restaurant was after her name. The surprise I kept 

in my pocket seemed to weigh a billion pounds in my pocket.

_Bella's P.O.V_

Afterwards my most wonderful Edward took me for a stroll. Near the fountain we

sat on a white bench. "_Bella, I mean we don't know each other that very well from_

_time, but my heart says that I've known you since forever."_ He slid a ring on my

finger. _"It's on the right hand because I just wanted to symbolize your mine. At  
><em>

_least in my heart."_ She held close to me the whole night. She fell asleep by the 

time we got home I placed her in bed. I lied beside her, because I knew that's

what she wanted. I chuckled to myself as she said… _" Edward, Edward , yes I will_

_marry you." "The ring, yes the ring."_ **I knew she was mine.**


	6. What has happened during time

**Ok Luffs 3 xJealous here (nickname) and just want to say sorry for not updating – my Mac was being a biatch and didn't let me upload. I have to use the regular slow P.C computer… watching porn on this thing must be a bitch… jk jk that's a line from a book. ; ) Pkus Lemons and Limes are addressed in BOLD in the story… thing do have to get a lil' juicy.**

**Luff x Jealous**

_Edward's P.O.V_

I watched my little Bella sleep soundly on the new bed we had gotten her, of course she objected but did it for me anyway. Bella was constantly sleeping,healing,or eating for three days. I waited and waited until I could spend time with her. The day she was free to do as she pleases my sister Alice had to come in the room. "Oh Bella we were all wondering if you'd like to play truth or dare with us, Emmett and Rose included. I'll give you time." Bella got dressed but was still scared-ish when I saw her undress. "Bella, I know your scared but please I won't hurt you, definitely won't every rape/abuse you." She crawled into my lap and said, "I know, but I'm scared Edward. I know I will get better. Plus we're going to play truth or dare-!" " Bella," I whispered " I don't think that you will get better after that, the game gets pretty intense, even for vampires." " Oh so I'm not good enough for the vampires, I've been warned but I'll still play, she giggled.

_Bella's P.O.V_

After breakfast I sat down in a circle, the others left me a spot between Ali and Eddie. Jasper couldn't play he had to do something pretty important apparently. "Ok, I'll start" Alice said, "Bella, truth or dare." "Dare" I said, even though I knew Edward didn't want me to choose so. "You have to wear stripper attire." I sighed and got up, " You don't have to" Edward said. It was a dare so I picked up my ass and let Alice play Barbie Bella. My hair was put into giant sexy curls, and I was put in a a red bra and thong with five inch killer heals. God no I thought!

_Edward's P.O.V_

My eyes couldn't get off of Bella. She was soo hot in that outfit, even though she looked beautiful everyday. My sister had giggled at my reaction and Emmett made his immature noises as Rosalie had snaked him. To make it worse she came over and sat on my lap. Something was going up and she simply giggled. " Ok, now it's your turn Rosalie." Bella said with an evil grin. Rosalie didn't love Bella like the rest of us, she hated the fact that she hung out with us, the vampires. "Oh no, please Bella. I'll love you forever." "You have to go to a bar and sing I kissed a girl and do a dance in skanky clothing. Bella stared to get up to change but Alice said to. In about three seconds we were in the car at the club. I pulled Bella onto my lap, the friction causing something to grow, and kissed her when a man walked by thinking she was a stripper. Rosalie started to dance and sing. Quickly we ran out and were gone. "Haha I laughed the only thing that would make that performance better would be a strip tease." No one said anything knowing that Emmett would say go naked on a pole. -.-

_Bella's P.O.V_

When we got home, Edward said it was bed time for the human. Emmett whistled thinking some naughty thoughts as Edward took me upstairs and let me change in private. Then he got in the room and layer next to me as he cringed. "What Edward?" "You're naked..."

_Edward's P.O.V_

She giggled. I didn't know what to do, but she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you..." she said.

IT GETS A LITTLE LIMEY :) NOT TOO HARSH!

I took her waist in my hands softly, and gently. I knew I wouldn't hurt her ever. She kissed me on the corner of my lips, and I sucked on his top lip. I licked her lips as she moaned giving me entrance to her tongue. Hers and mine played together...

LIME IS OVER !

as soon as she was satisfied she smiled and snuggled into my chest. I watched over her as she slept. The next morning after Bella ate breakfast she yelled "Everyone! Truth or dare time...Oh right I didn't even have to yell." Everyone rushed over from the previous game. "Ok.I'll start." Emmett said. "Edward you need to let Bella massage your balls." Bella hesitated, barely dating me told me to stand up and she grabbed through my pants and worked in circles. It took a lot of strength not to let moans escape, but a few did anyway. Emmett had some laughs. I had to get back at him. " Ok Emmett, now you have to go to Carlisle and as him to cut of your manly parts." "But,but,but" "No buts Emmett-" Emmett got up and sighed. "Hey Dad, can you cut of my manly parts?" "Um you do know that I have to bite it off because that's the only hint that will cut through, so no thanks Emmett." Carlisle quickly said as Emmett quickly skipped back to the circle. "Alice your turn..." Emmett said. After hearing dare he said "Do something utterly ridiculous!" "Game over, we got the rest of the day to ourselves." "That's utterly ridiculous!" screamed Emmett. Everyone walked away...

When Bella and I made it to my room I asked "What do you wanna do?" "I don't know Eddie..." She smiled. I had to stop admiring her when she said "What are you doing stop it, I'm ugly and scarred." I lifted her chin up, "No Bella your beautiful." We didn't have anything to do so we sat around and talked and got to know more things about each other. Then she snuggled in my arms in peace. Her warm body pressed against marble body. "I have a surprise for you Bella I'll be right back." as I hopped off the be to set everything up.

_Bella's P.O.V_

I went down after Edward called my name, I didn't see him. Alice's and Rosalie stood next to Jasper and Emmett. All their shirts spelled " Will. You. Marry. Me.? At the end Edward popped out and I couldn't resist laughing.

_Edward's P.O.V_

Bella giggle with joy as she grabbed with such a strong embrace. "Yes yes yes a million times yes!"I grabbed her and carried her up to my room. "Bella I know we don't know each other for long, but I love you" I got down on one knee and took out a little black box. I soldered the ring onto her finger and kissed it into place. She smiled as she looked at the ring in admiration. I heard Alice scream which flowers I wanted at the wedding, for which I replied "Any sapphire blue ones and white roses." Bella agreed and hugged me and snuggled into my chest,her warmth radiating. We just cuddled until a question popped up, " Will you ever, um... Do it with me." I chuckled finding that that was the wrong response, "Bella I can't I could hurt you with m strength." "Try, for me..." Her face was too cute and it melted my heart, " I'll try. Pack up your things do, I have a surprise for you, actually from Esme and Carlisle." I helped pack all her clothing as she laughed as I folded her panties with care.

"Can I open my eyes now?" " No Bella you can't ... Ok now." I replied. What a little house her face expression said. " Yes Esme and Carlisle thought we should have privacy, but still stay close by. I showed he all the house but the bedroom. I had taken her bags and put them in storage, because the closet was already full by Alice's shopping. I ran back to Bella and took her to the bath, to which I had thrown a bath bomb into. I helped Bella step in. " Edward, your not going to come in?" In an instant I had been behind her adjusting the heater in the bathtub so the water would be the same temperature with my ice cube body plunged in. I had started to wash her, but she interfered, " Edward you do do everything for me, can I at least do so something for you." "Whatever you please." Without thinking it as a possibility she had started to wash my body, finally she reached down there and had started to shiver, with pleasure. " It's so BIG!" She exclaimed. I chuckled and plunged her into the water against my chest, "My turn Bella." I had started cleaning her body.

Lemon-y part starts here

I slowly washed her breasts, carefully rubbing in slow, gentle circles. Her groaning only made the experience better. I had started to kiss her down her neck and made it in the crevasse of her boobs. I took one into my mouth sucking and licking, I did the same for the other. "Edward, where's the bedroom already," she said in a sexy huffy breath." I took her or it of the bathtub and gently toweling off her silky smooth skin. She went to change and I had put on a condom and boxers and waited laying across the bed. Bella came out in a silky blue night dress, " Bella I think I might rip that dress off to get you out of it." I assumed she she liked it a lot so she took it off she came next to me and pressed her warm naked body against me. She rubbed her ass slowly against me and she had giggled to the reaction that happened. We made love as she shout my name for the whole world.

Lemon-y part is over.

She went to sleep in my arms and I quickly went to hunt since I was thirsty, and wrapped my arms around her before she had woken up. Her chocolate eyes sparkled as she huffed, "Im hungry Edward." Right then and there I came in with breakfast in bed. She kissed my lips before she devoured it all, I was pretty sure she was going to eat the silverware too.

"It was all delicious, but now I have a surprise for you too." Bella came in in a silk robe and had placed something in the room. It extended and became a pole, probably a present for Emmett. She took off the robe and started to dance in her sexy black bra and matching garters. She had started dancing for me, after she was done I thanked her but she didn't have to do that for me. She said Emmett had dared her to use it with Edward. "Speaking of dares we should go and play again." I took her and got her dressed and went over to the house. Everyone was all for playing, other than Jasper who was a sissy and got away with playing. It was a funny game. Apparently our wedding would be in one week and Alice had everything set and ready.

READ AND REVIEW


	7. IM IN A PICKLE

Ok, so I know some of my lovely readers – erm you guys are going to despise this for me.

WHY HAVENT I UPDATED?

Brain Fart

I just had no clue what to write so... this is where you guys come in. Plz write the next chapter. You will get recognition. I will continue after that one, I just have too many directions to choose from. Or just give me a brief idea. Just one chapter, luffs.

3 RawrrPinkkk


End file.
